Fighting Life
by NewHelm reaper
Summary: Beast Boy gets angry about everything Slade has done, meets old 'friends' from his past, rampages through the city, and almost loses everything. His life is the last thing in danger but can Raven and his friends save his soul?
1. Fighting Slade

Sorry it's been awhile. If you're reading my other story, Perfect Time and Place, I'm in the process of writing new ones. The old Jr. high ones were unsalvageable except for the last one which i wish to save foe later. Plus my newest book has been priority number one lately, and doing nicely. well this is the first of a chapter story that I kinda stole part of from the comics plus some BB back story I made up. Enjoy

* * *

Me and Raven walked side by side down the street. It was a pretty good day, sunshine and all. But I was not in the mood for good days, Slade was on the loose and seen in this area.

"Beast Boy, you ok?"

I glanced over at Raven and for a split second, I felt guilty, than even angrier. This so called man took the first girl I cared for and corrupted her, than he goes and takes one of my best friends so he can give her to her devil father. He hurt Terra, than he tormented Raven, if I caught him, he was three ways dead. Even if I would have showed mercy, the beast wouldn't. I smiled my goofy smile. "Yeah Raven, just a little tired."

She gave me a look that plainly said she didn't believe me, but I still did my best to act the part. "Ooh, this place has good drinks, and I guess it does sell some books. Wanna come by here afterwards?"

Her face was still but I could tell from her eyes, she smiled on the inside, a tintsy little bit. "It is a book store doofus."

"Oh, so that's why they sell those books. I thought it was just a drink shop."

She rolled her eyes. "After, you know how Robin gets when Slade is around."

I scratch the back of my neck and put on a look of nervousness. "Yeah, he does go a little crazy doesn't he?"

She just stared in front of herself, I knew it had to do with the whole Slade thing. We all had bad beef with him, some more than others. Ya know, Robin once said I was a lucky a lucky one, that none of these villains were after me. I told him that it was because I tend to stay back, truth is, my villains don't stick around, and I try not to involve anyone else. The Brotherhood of Evil was too big for just me, but this job, I beat him a couple of times, I'll finish it now.

"So, what were you doing out here?" Her eyes meet mine, and I knew she wouldn't believe anything I said.

"Christmas shopping."

"It is May Beast Boy. You need a better one than that."

I pouted, she was not amused. "Well no fair, you can do that freaky magic thing and read my mind anyway."

"I would never do that, but I could feel the hate steaming off of you. Do you really hate him enough to look for him by yourself?"

I got angry, really angry. An animalistic growl came from my mouth. "After what he did to all of you, you don't?"

"Hate makes good people do stupid things Beast Boy. If I hated him like you seem to, I could destroy the city."

I looked at her wonderful, stoic face. She was brilliant, but dumb when it came to emotions. Me, I always knew how to deal with mine without telling too much. "Focus the hate and you only destroy one target. You're not the only one who could destroy something in a hate filled tantrum. Trust me."

She looked at me almost amused it seemed. "Could you destroy me?"

That's when all my anger drained and sadness replaced it. "No more than I could Terra."

"Is that where all this hate comes from? What happened to Terra?" Her face was almost sad.

"If that was the only thing, I would only capture him."

Her eyes widened into a look of horror. Not a look that you had to be friends with her to recognize but very obvious to everyone. Her voice even came out as a gasp. "How did you know where to look?"

I looked over at an old abandoned school house. He was in there. "An old friend. I was surprised that Robin found out where and sent everyone out. Shouldn't have been but I was."

Just then, the youth center down the street exploded, causing an uproar all around us. "Come on Beast Boy. We can talk about this later." With that she flew off toward the raging fires. I wanted to go with her. Wanted to make sure everyone would be ok, but I knew who was responsible. I don't have the book smarts like Robin and Raven, nor Cyborg's vast intelligence. I can't quote books and I don't see clues real good, and I don't even know how to know more than one language and culture like Star, but I'm not stupid. Call it instinct if you wanna. Slade was behind this, so we would go and see, giving him an opening to run. Not this time, he was mine.

Once I knew Raven was far enough not to see me, I took the tracer off of my belt and set it on the sidewalk and ran into the building. Luckily I didn't have to go far to find what I wanted. Slade was casually strolling toward the entrance, probably so he could gloat while we were busy with the explosion. He didn't count on the little green one going rouge. "Sup Slade. Going somewhere?"

His hands came from behind his back and in front of himself. He was surprised, but I didn't think it would be this easy to get the drop on him. "Beast Boy, how 'nice' to see you." I rolled my eyes at the sarcastic 'nice' part.

"Not really for you, but me? Oh it's real good to see you. Let's drop the formalities. Do you know why I'm here?"

He straightened his back, hands back in his military parade rest pose. "Let me guess, Robin sent out his pet dog to sniff me out? Maybe Raven wants to find me and used the idiot who never leaves her alone to find me? No, it has to be so you can demand me hand Terra back to you, memories and all. We went through this Beast Boy. She does not want you."

I growled and bared my fangs. "None of the above. The two most dangerous kinds of men are the ones with nothing to lose, and those who have something to protect. Too many times you've made me one or the other. No more. I was never the direct victim but I have been the one hurt most by you over the years. You made my life hell, so I'm going to send you there! Revenge and making sure you never hurt them again!" I morphed into a boar and charged. I wouldn't stop this time, all bets were off.

He jumped to the side last second. I quickly morphed to an anaconda and struck at him, he caught my head and I wrapped around him, squeezing the life out of him.

He gasped out in the pain. "I heal too quickly, and you are not strong enough boy."

I surprised him, would have surprised my own team, when I hissed out. "Now where'ss the fun in jusst killing you. Feel my pain." I morphed into a gorilla and grabbed his arms. I squeezed them till I felt them snap, and just to make it worse, I kicked his gut hard as I yanked back.

I let him drop, he hit his side and hurt his arm even worse. Morphing back to a human, I knelt down to his eye level. "I want you to know exactly who it is who killed you. The one left behind. The one who mourned the losses you caused. Not the ones you aimed for but the one left behind, every time." I growled as I picked him up to his knees by his head. "The hero inside of me says that this is wrong, but the beast wants your blood. Just so you know, you called it, not me."

He coughed and gave me an amused glance with his one eye. "I did look over you. You would have made an excellent apprentice."

My eyes glazed over for the evil I was to do. "Better men have tried."

* * *

I was too busy putting out the fire by directing the water from the hydrant with my powers to notice much. I just had this nagging feeling in the back of my head that said something was wrong. I was not even paying attention to the other titans as they saved the last of the people from the building and started to help me put out the fire. It was not until Robin asked me that I realized that someone important was missing and doing something very wrong. "Hey Raven. I thought Beast Boy was with you. Where did he go?"

My powers lost control and started going haywire. Lamp post shorted out, newsstands burst and threw papers everywhere, and even a dog flew through the air to be caught by Starfire. "He is going after Slade."

Robin and Cyborg flew toward me. "What!"

Cyborg started to dance around. "Man, oh man, oh man! He can't do that, what if something happens to him?!"

Robin pulled out his communicator. "Beast Boy respond." No reply came. "Best Boy, answer me." still nothing. He tapped on it for a little bit. "The tracer says He's in the same place as when the explosion happened. We have to find him. Slade could kill him."

They all looked at me and gasped at my glazed over, horrified eyes and face. "No, he is going to kill Slade."


	2. Fighting Each Other

I watched the faces of my friends. Starfire was panicked and flew up high into the air, yelling in her alien language. Cyborg was cycling between typing on his cars computer and screaming into his communicator for his friend to come back. Robin was the one who worried me most, I knew him well enough to know that he was not as calm as he looked, he was seething with rage. At that moment, I did not know if it would be a good idea for him to find Beast Boy.

Robin snapped his head toward us all. "Titans!" Yeah, not a good idea.

I disappeared from there and went to the place were Beast Boy and I had just been. I picked up his tracer and looked around. Beast Boy had to have known where he was and he is not very subtle so it should be easy to find, or so I thought it would be. Besides the tracer, I had no idea where he could have been. A little boy found me though, and thankfully in time, I hope. "Ms. Raven Ms. Raven!"

I turned to the kid, doing my best to keep cool, I did not have the patience to deal with kids at the moment. "What."

The kid looked up at me with snot hanging from his nose. "There's a bad man in the there. Mr. Beast Boy went to go beat him up. Are ya'll gonna save the world again?" He pointed at the abandoned school across the street from where we were.

I relaxed a slight amount. "Thanks, yes we are. Does the bad man have a black and gold mask?"

The boy nodded far to fast to be good for his brain. "Mr. Beast Boy beat him up. He's gonna go to jail right?"

I faced the school and in a quiet, distant voice whispered out. "I hope so."

I patted the kids head and charged through the doors, I almost wish I had not. The sight both startled me and made me panic. Slade limp with his knees just off the ground, both arms broken and in a generally bad shape but that was not what disturbed me. It was Beast Boy, holding Slade's chin and back of his head, elbows bent, ready to twist with a sickening snap. His eyes were glazed over and staring at Slade almost as if he was not there, his face was serious and had almost a natural quality. No smile, false or genuine, no light in his eyes like when he tries too hard to make me smile or laugh, not even the anger that had been plaguing him recently. This, creature, before me was not the Beast Boy we knew and loved. Whatever it was, I could feel the evil intent from here.

He looked up from Slade to gaze into my eyes, I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Turn away, you wouldn't want to see this."

I raised my hand and covered Slade's head and Beast Boy's hand with me powers. "I cannot let you Beast Boy."

I felt a little relived as the anger swelled into his eyes for a moment, before glazing back over. "Even after he almost killed you and handed the world to your son of a bitch father. Or how about Terra, she was your friend as well before this asshole took her from us. Maybe Robin doesn't matter anymore. Me and him aren't on the best speaking terms right now but he still my good friend. Let's not forget that he's not only tried to kill us multiple times but most of the city."

I used my powers to try and take Slade from Beast Boy's grip, but he was stronger than I thought, and I was the only one on the team who did not underestimate that strength. "It was me he took, not you. Why should you take that out on him? Even I, who he took, am not that mad at him."

He yanked back on my power, surprising me with that strength, losing my concentration and my hold of them. "Because I had to watch you die. No it wasn't me but that pain was over for you, I had to live with it. Yes he 'helped' save you but it was still his fault. Just like Terra, just like Robin, oh and did you know he played a major behind the scenes with Brother Blood. This ass was the one who gave the resources to that dick, so he has a large part to do with Cyborg's pain in that. And every time, poor Beast Boy has to stand back and watch as his friends get aimed at and tried to get taken down. My pain was still there. Well now I'm in center stage and I'm gonna do something about it." His eyes went back to Slade's. "To quote a friend, 'your ass is grass'."

I looked down at Slade's arm as it moved, our 'talk' had allowed time for his incredible healing to take place and heal his arms. "Garfield! No!" Just then Beast Boy's hand yanked to snap Slade's neck, but Slade slammed his hands into his chest and got out of the grip.

Slade stood a foot out of Beast Boy's reach, twisted his neck back and forth a moment and glared at Beast Boy than at me. "Thank you Raven. I do not know if I could have healed from that, and I do not wish to find out." He turned back to Beast Boy who was kneeling in pain and anger. "For the record, I did underestimate you, I never make the same mistake twice. If you care to try again, I will be ready. I now know it was no fluke that you destroyed my robot copy so easily. Farewell Garfield." With all that said, he pulled out a detonator and pushed it, erupting the school in flames.

I lost sight of Slade but that did not matter at the moment, Beast Boy did. I wrapped my powers around him but in my hast, did not cover my back. The flames hit and I blacked out.

* * *

I stood over Raven as she laid in the med bay. I had carried her the rest of the way inside of the barrier after the explosion but the damage had been done. She was hurt and needed to rest and heal. We managed to get to the tower before the rest of the titans but they would be here soon.

She shouldn't have been there. I was seconds away from killing the man who caused us so much pain, why would she stop me? Did she think I would hurt her, or maybe get kicked off the team? I would, Could, never hurt her, and the team, I have always been an outsider, even more so than her. I'm not some sidekick gone solo, not an innocent alien, or a shunned all American from an accident, not even a promised evil doing everything to be good. I'm a hurt boy turned villain who tried to play hero. Probably, the only titan in the world who could relate is Jinks, and most still are wondering about her.

I check all of the monitors and that the medicine on her back was still ok. I made sure that the healing balm was within reach of her hand as I walked out. I went to the living room and got on the computer, it was then that the other titans came in.

Star flew next to me and hugged me gently on my shoulders. "Oh dear friend! I was scared to the death that you had been defeated and taken from us by Slade!"

Cyborg just patted my shoulder and put on a huge grin. "I knew you could get away. You didn't ruff him up too much right?" I could still hear the relief in his voice.

Robin just stood in the doorway. I could see his reflection in the window. He wasn't just mad, he was murderous. "Where's Raven Beast Boy?"

I don't even look away from the screen. "Med bay."

He started to walk up to me as the other two back away. Recently, me and Robin have been getting into these little spats, and they got ugly at times. "What happened?"

"She showed up and got in my way. Slade got free and blew up the place, got her back."

He was now right behind me now. Towering more like it, trying to intimidate me or something. "You expect me to believe that?!"

I just rolled my eyes. "Don't care if you do. Now could you please give me some space, your rich boy cologne hurts my nose."

He spun my chair around and glared at me. "Tell me what happened! Why did you decide to go solo? You and Raven could have both been killed! Slade is-"

I stood up so fast he stumbled back. Shoving my finger in his chest, I yelled out. Let out all my anger out in that moment. "What! Your bad guy! He's hurt all of my friends while I had to watch! Oh, and just so you know, he goads me just like you! The only difference is he goes after my friends, not me! He uses every bad thing he's done all of you to get to me! I had enough! I had his life, quit literally, in my hands and she came in! I didn't want her to see and that gave him time to get away! My weakness got her hurt! Even now I can't protect my friends! So suck a dick Dick!" I turned back to the computer and continued pulling up the window I was looking for.

Robin staggered a bit than glared at my back. "How do you know that? Matter of fact, you knew where Slade was, didn't you?" Everyone looked shocked for a moment but I didn't care, I found what I wanted.

A window opened up on the screen, showing a young man on screen. He was about twenty or so, had a black beanie cap on, and a cigarette in his hand. A scar ran from the top of his nose down the left side. "Sup bro, you kill Slade yet?"Starfire gasped loudly in the background. "Ooo, who's the hottie?"

I shook my head. "Off limits Jumper."

He leaned back in his chair. "Aw, I could really use some tail about now. Any who, Slade?"

"No, he got away. A friend of mine showed up and messed thing up for me. Which is why I'm leaving the titans. I'll meet you in the place from last night."

"Cool, we gonna double team. Just like the old days. See you there." With that done, I shut off the computer. I turned back around to look at my friends. My face wasn't smiling, and I didn't look like I was upset either.

Starfire was sitting on her legs on the ground, her face a look of horror and sorrow. Cyborg was just shaking his head with an attempted grin. "This is a joke right? Come on BB, this ain't funny!"

Robin just stood there surprised. "What? You are leaving? Why? You can't. We are friends, we can help."

I shook my head. "Not like this you can't. I'm not a hero, I'm just a clown, a joke here. With him," I pointed to the screen with my thumb over my shoulder. "I was a soldier. We were villains once, than we left together. I never did really fit in here. While all of you, including Raven, started to get chummy and trusting each other, I had had a past that just made me even more scared. You are my friends, even if you don't want to be mine any more. That's why I have to do this. I'm tired of watching my friends die like cattle in a slaughter house. I still have nightmares of what he did, knowing he'll add more to the list. Don't look for me." With that I smashed the window as a gorilla and jumped out. I morphed into an eagle on the way down and flew off, I didn't look back.

* * *

Slade walked into the room casually and sat down in front of big monitors lined across the wall. "You may come out Little Viper."

The little boy that had talked to raven walked out from the shadows and wavered a moment before becoming a tall red headed girl, in her early teens. She saluted him as she stood at attention. "Yes sir. Are you well sir?"

Slade rubbed his neck. "Yes, but next time please do not be so late. Now, Arsenal, how are the preparations coming for my surprise on the Teen Titans."

The monitors came to life showing the large picture of a green helmet with small spikes positioned like a crown. "All is well sir. Say the word and it begins sir."

Slade smiled under his mask. He leaned forward on his hands. "Good, very good."


	3. Fighting Ourself

I stood on top of the apartment building, arms cross and tapping my foot. He was late, really late. Just then an orange line, about an inch thick, I measured it once, appeared in front of me and ended just past me. A few seconds later, Jumper appeared in a blur and stopped at the end of the line that had now disappeared. "Sup, bro."

I just glared at him. "Don't 'Sup bro' me! Do you know how long I've waited?!"

He just shrugged. "Got caught up. Found out our old buds are now working for Slade."

I was surprised, needless to say. How could this be? "Arsenal let them work for him?!"

"Arsenal is working for him too."

Surprise turned into anger, real quick too. "Well more the merrier. He may not be as bad as Slade but I still have an old score with him."

Jumper just laughed. "There is the old Gar that I know."

I tried to burn his eyes out with my eyes, but it didn't work. "Don't get used to it. We're still on bad terms. After this, we go our separate ways. Unless you want me to beat you and hand you over to the authorities?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Nah, you couldn't but I don't want you to try anyhow."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. "Let's just get out of here."

"Aight." He grabbed me and shot out the orange line from his chest, sending to somewhere in the city that I couldn't see. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "Hold on tight." I held on and we flew off, following the line like a track.

* * *

I woke up in a med bay bed face first. I did not remember how I had got there until I rolled onto my back, the pain reminded me. I looked over at the small dresser next to the bed and saw a small canister of some sort of medicine. I smiled when I saw the sticker with a cartoon picture of Beast Boy. It was a note, he got them as his cheer up notes to leave around. My smile disappeared when I actually read the not. Not his usual cheer up kind. 'I'm sorry, this was my fault. I hope to see you again someday.'

I jumped out of the bed and took off down the hall into the living room. My cloak was off and the back of my leotard was burnt off, but modesty and waiting my burns covering my back to heal was not an option at the moment.

I got into the living room and looked around. Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen. Robin was on the couch with Starfire leaning her head on his shoulder, sobbing. Cyborg stood in the kitchen area cooking something, but he was not loud or even paying attention.

I walked over to him and gently touched his arm. He startled a bit but turned with a halfhearted smile. "Hey Rae. How you doin?"

"Bad. Where is Beast Boy? I have to talk to him."

"He left." He pointed at one of the windows overlooking the city. Only a piece of plastic covered were the window was. "He quit and went with this Jumper dude."

I just stared at him. This was bad. "We have to find him."

Robin decided to join the conversation from the couch. "We have tried. He is gone, no trace. His communicator is two states over and the tracer in his belt is four the other way. This Jumper guy must be helping him and he must have some fast moving ability."

I spun on him. "Well, do not just quit because we cannot find him the first try!"

Cyborg put a hand on my shoulder, sending a wave of pain through my body. His hand dropped, as did his head. "Sorry bout that. Look Rae, I know what it feels like. He's my bud too and I miss him from just these couple of hours. That just means we'll find him when we got a better idea."

I walked out the room, anger filling me as I tried to suppress it. I stopped as I gripped the door frame. "We don't have time to lick our wounds. Beast Boy is in serious trouble, we are the only ones who can help him."

I saw Robin get up out of the corner of my eye. He stood tall with one hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Ravens right. We have to help him." He started walking my way. "I haven't been the best of friends to him recently, so I take responsibility for a part of this. I'm going back out there, join me in the search when you are ready." He touched my arm, trying his best not to touch my burns. "I'm sorry for that Raven."

I turn to him, my anger abating. "Thank you."

Cyborg sprung forward with his fist raised. "Green bean means too much to us to just let him walk away like that! I'm heading out too!"

Starfire hovered off the couch and came a little closer. She was still sobbing but a look of determination dominated her features. "Friend Best Boy needs our help. We can not let him become the monster he claims to be. We will stop Slade and save our friend!"

Robin looked at me, a fierce look in his eyes. "We will stop him, but Beast Boy is our top priority. Raven, stay here and get better, we have this."

I put on my best glare. Beast Boy says that I need to work on it. According to him, all of my looks are a glare and when I do, it is not very impressive. By Robin's look, I am getting better. "He is my friend too. He risked his life many times to save mine, I will not let a few burns stop me from doing the same." I went to turn but stopped myself, remembering something I needed to ask. "Has Beast Boy ever told any of you where he came from? Besides the Doom Patrol, I mean."

They all looked down, sad. Robin looked back up at me with a grim look. "Just his parents. You?"

I turned down the hall and began to walk. "No, that still leaves three years missing." Once I was out of sight, I flew as fast as I could to get a new uniform on. We had to save him, he did the same for us.

* * *

I looked up at Jumper from where I sat. "Time?"

He looked back at me and smiled. "Time!"

* * *

Slade sat in his chair. The room was dark and the only thing seen was Slade and the large monitor in front of him with Arsenals face on it. He looked up at the green helmeted man and commanded. "Time to start."


	4. Fighting Information

We all collected in the living room and waited for Robin to inform us on what he found before we left. I watched intently as he pulled up a picture of a man that Cyborg loudly told me was Jumper.

Robin stood and turned toward us and pushed a button on the remote in his hand, sending the picture in a loop of mug shots. "This is Jumper. He's wanted all over the globe, it seems. Wanted mainly for murder, fifty four counts. Seems he goes after high profile criminals but has gotten a few bystanders as well. Looks like he got in some trouble in Gotham recently, went after the worst in the city, he got chewed up and spit out. Not before he destroyed city blocks though. He has an ability that allows him to 'jump' anywhere, like teleporting except that he moves at incredible speeds from point A to point B.

"He use to work for another criminal called Arsenal Nine years ago, I have no idea who the guy is but he's listed just under Slade in the most wanted list. Seven years ago, he also had a partner, but no one has seen him since then. So keep an eye out for him, he may have just moved into the background. I have a vague description of the partner. Weird colored skin, sharp teeth, and what they think is the ability to call strange animals." He hit his head and shook it. "Who now goes by the name Beast Boy."

Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck. "So you tellin me BB use to be some sorta bad guy? I don't believe it!"

That was when it hit me. "The three years! They were together for those three years!"

Robin rubbed his face. "I have to do more research, but I think so. Which also puts him with Arsenal, just like Jumper. So for a time, he was a bad guy."

Starfire zoomed in front of Robin. "Please do not speak ill of our friend! How could he be villainous?"

Robin sat down and rubbed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "When his parents died, a man named Nicholas Galtry gained custody of him." He turned to the computer and began to type away, pulling up windows of Beast Boy and Arsenal. "I never made a connection till just now but, Galtry was a suspect of being Arsenal. The Doom Patrol were the ones who caught him for several counts of embezzlement and fraud, before adopting young Garfield Logan, or Beast Boy. When I did a background check on him, after the whole Brotherhood of Evil incident, I didn't think anything of it, but now." He got up and left the room, baffling the other two.

Cyborg just screamed down the hall. "Yo man! Get back here Spikey! You can't just say you researched a friend and walk out!"

I put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head when he looked at me. "Think about it. We all know each other's stories, except Beast Boy's. We all got surprised about the Doom Patrol and even then, he did not talk about it. Most of what we know comes from the Doom Patrol. It was only after Mrs. Rita told us that he willingly talked about his real parents. Matter of fact, you told me he told a ridiculous lie at a camp out to some kids until you straightened him out. He was keeping secrets from us, and Robin was concerned, but he is worse than even about that sort of thing. That is why Beat Boy and he have been clashing. They both have talked to me and have said as much. He will be back, and his paranoia could save our friend. Robin cares, and by going about it the wrong way, could save Beast Boy now." Just as I had finished and dropped my hand, Robin came back in.

He dropped a file from his hand on the table next to the computer. He opened it, found a page and began typing again. "Arsenal has never been seen, except for a few times by, you're right, the Doom Patrol. They were the ones who first suspected Galtry. Now get this, Garfield was not the only kid Galtry had under his estate. Garfield was the only one he gained custody of, the rest he went out of his way to adopt the others, five others besides Beast Boy. The last bit of evidence that condemns Galtry is that after he lost the case, the other four kids broke him out, using the powers of the four super powered underlings of Arsenal. It seems that most of the crimes brought on by Arsenal were in fact committed by four kids, about our age, who match the description of the kids Galtry adopted. His first kid he adopted was Jason Gallow. Now look at this photo and tell me what you think." The photo came on screen, it was a young boy, maybe seven or eight, with short brown hair, strong grey eyes, and look of absolute joy on his face. I had no idea who he was.

Cyborg scratched the top of his head. "It kinda looks like a young Jumper, minus the jerk smile."

Robin stood up and handed me a photo, it was an older version of the kid on the computer. "Jumper, right?"

Robin nodded and turned to the window. "He has an MO of seedy hotels and keeping close to his targets. We can assume that Slade is the target this this time."

Starfire floated up to Robin. "Would it not be good for the Jumper to catch Slade for us?"

Robin shook his head. "No, his form of justice is murder, not true justice. Slade needs to be put on trial and held accountable for his crimes, not killed and let off the hook."

I started to say something but the window behind Robin and Starfire exploded, sending glass and me across the room. I was disoriented and confused for a second before I looked up to check on my friends. Standing over Robin was a girl, a few years older than us, long brown hair in pig tails. She had a black mini skirt and shirt. Legging and arm warmers also covered her limbs. In her hands was what looked like play dough. "Hello boys and girls, how's it goin? Name's CeeFour, nice xplodein you!" she let out a wicked laugh, arms and head thrown back. Three other shadows filled were the window use to be. "And these, kiddies, are my crew."

* * *

I looked at Jumper with as much doubt as I could muster up. Which was a lot at the moment. "You sure this the place were Slade is at?"

He just gave me that stupid smirk of his. "Nope, but it is a lead. Plus, I think an old friend of ours is in there, and I know I want payback. Question is do you?"

Anger built in my stomach, I had to suppress it so as to not release it until I was face to face with the bastard. "Arsenal."

Jumper gave me a thumbs up. "Got it in one. Now come on."

I set the last charge on the roof and we stood back. Jumper pushed the detonator, a square piece of the roof blew and fell thru. "Come on Change."

I growled. "Don't call me that."

"Whatever."

We jumped thru and landed in the darkened warehouse. Jumper immediately pulled out his 9mm pistol and hunting knife, a foot long blade with a jagged sawing edge on the other side. Me, I pulled out a trinket from the old days, a 44 revolver, an old western. We were ready, until the unexpected happen, a trap.

A voice filled the air, one that I hated. "Hello there Beast Boy, or was it Changeling? I see you brought a friend this time, Jumper I am told." The lights came on and revealed a large monitor was displayed in front of us. Slade filled the screen. "Don't worry boys, I will not harm you, but someone I have come across seems to hold a grudge against you two. By the way, your old friend, or are they new, have a surprise heading their way. Good bye, little titan." The screen went black and the lights came on. Revealing a sight I had hoped to never see again.

A large green suit of armor stood some feet away. His right arm had a what looked like a canon attached to it, running up his forearm, and his left hand was replaced with a sword. "Hello Garfield, Jason. How are my two favorite backstabbing sons?"

I raised my gun. "I'm not your son Galtry! You're just a thief who lied to get my money! It's funny, if you would have been a kind foster father, I would have just given it to you! Now it just hangs in limbo, I don't need it! Now, give me a reason not to shoot!"

Arsenal just chuckled under his helmet. "Because, I will give you Slade."


End file.
